Halloween Honey
by Graveygraves
Summary: This is my attempt for the Chit Chat Pick Your Own Pairing Challenge. Reid and Prentiss are to spend Halloween together in a blackout. This is my first romantic story so please let me know what you think. This is unbeta'd


This is my story for Challenge Round 4 – Pick Your Own Pairing Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. My chosen pairing is: Reid/Prentiss. My assigned scenario is: Reid/Prentiss spend Halloween together during a blackout.

**Halloween Honey**

"**Halloween provides the perfect excuse to cosy up with a scary flick and a lil Halloween honey!"**

**SSA Derek Morgan**

Reid was looking forward to hosting this year's Halloween Party for the team. Though he usually found any party the most horrifying experience ever, there was something about Halloween he strangely enjoyed. The best bit was that you get to be anyone you want to be. Garcia had spent the day helping get his apartment ready. She was an absolute mine of tacky decorations but he had to admit the room looked good. Reid knew there was no point trying to compete with Rossi's extravaganza from last year. He hadn't even bothered to invite anyone other than the team – you wouldn't fit many more in anyway! Under Garcia's expert guidance he had set a theme of films to guide people's fancy dress options. She had set up a projector and her laptop in the centre of the room and had downloaded a range of horror films, clips and music to run in the background; though they had arranged the furniture so if everyone wanted they could all settle down with the popcorn and watch – shame he hadn't got a "Halloween Honey" as Morgan would say. There were feather-light cobwebs hanging from the lights and blinds, Jack O'laterns ready to be lit, witches, skeletons, cats and ghosts of all shapes and sizes dotted around. In the kitchen Garcia had set up a table of tricks and treats – cupcakes with spiders webs iced on top, jello with 'things' floating in it, bowls of sweets and popcorn, cookies shaped and decorated like pumpkins and a series of wrapped boxes and envelops marked trick in an elaborate gothic script. How did she get all this done; he really owed her one. With that thought he went to get ready.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Reid knew the minute he got out of the shower the phone would stop ringing yet he still rushed to try and get there in time. As he did the answer phone clicked in and he heard Garcia's chirpy voice.

"Hi hun, Mr Moody Morgan is refusing to budge from his sofa and moaning about Halloween 'creeping him out'. Personally I think he's being a big girl." Reid could hear Morgan shouting something in the background and Garcia giggled in a girly way. "So sorry hun but I'm gonna stay here and hold his hand. Promise I'll be round tomorrow to help you clear up, so save me a cupcake. Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't!" She giggled again as she put the phone down. So Morgan got his 'Halloween Honey' after all he thought bitterly. Reid admitted he wasn't the best person at spotting these things but if these two weren't a couple then he shouldn't be a profiler. Since Garcia split with Kevin months back they were together every possible chance and the flirting had become worse – if that was possible. Reid wandered slowly back to his room to dress, more than a little peeved that they weren't coming.

Reid was practically dressed when he heard the familiar beep of a text message. He had a crisp white shirt and black trousers and waistcoat on. He'd not tied the cravat yet as he ambled through to find his phone. Maybe Garcia had talked Morgan round. Reid picked his phone up off the kitchen unit. The message was from JJ: 'Henry's got a temp don't want to leave him with babysitter. Sorry we'll miss this one x'. Great now Will and JJ weren't coming; what a party this was going to be. He went back to his room and threw his phone on to his bed and flopped down beside it, running his fingers through his hair. He should ring the others and cancel. Then what? Eat a kitchen full of cakes by himself. Even with his sweet tooth it was not possible. So he tied his cravat and carried on getting ready. He'd put a lot of effort into this, with Garcia's help, and he just wanted a perfect evening.

By the time his phone bleeped again he was ready. Hair slicked back, face so pale it was beyond white, all bar a small trickle of scarlet from the left hand corner of his mouth. Fangs showed as he smiled and with a swish of his long black cloak he turned to read the text. This time from Hotch, his heart sank: 'Babysitter not turned up, sorry.' Short and to the point; typical Hotch. Reid scrolled through his contacts and rung Rossi.

"What's up kid? I'm just leaving, need me to bring something?"

"Some guests" Reid replied a little curtly.

"What?" Rossi paused as he closed his car door.

"Everyone's dropped out, the party's cancelled" Reid tried to sound blaze.

"Oh, OK, well I can still come over; we could head to a bar or something." Rossi could tell how hurt Reid was.

"No thanks, really not in the mood now. I've got to go, I need to ring Emily and let her know." With which Reid hung up. Scrolling through again Reid had just got to Emily's number as his door bell went. He went to the intercom. "Yeah"

"Trick or Treat?"

"Emily?" Reid questioned

"Yeah, sorry, I'm a bit early but I was ready so thought I'd come and lend a hand if you need it. Buzz me in and I'll be straight up"

Reid automatically buzzed. Moments later there was a knock at his door. He opened it and was completely floored. Emily stood there in an amazing red and black corset top and long tight black skirt that fishtailed at the bottom. Her skin was as pale as Reid's but she had dark smouldering eyes and perfect deep berry lips. Her black hair was poker straight and gleaming as it trailed over her bare shoulders. Slowly Reid swallowed.

"Can I come in?" Emily asked noticing a glimmer of lust in his eyes. Oh how right Garcia had been when helping her to choose this outfit, that girl certainly knew how to impress men.

"I . . . was . . . just . . . about to call you" Reid eventually stammered, lamely waving his phone that he still had in his hand. He was struggling to know where to look. The corset top pushed Emily's cleavage together in such a way that Reid had never thought physically possible. He, on the spot, decided that the engineers behind designing the perfect lingerie where the true geniuses of this world.

"Really?" she added questionably.

Reid coughed to clear his throat "Yes the party is cancelled, no-one is coming" Though the thoughts that were racing through his mind at that moment could lead to two people coming very soon. He was possessed, he'd felt attracted to Emily for a while but never thought he would get anywhere close to acting on his fantasies; but right now it was all he could do to stop himself.

"Are you sending me home Dr Reid?" Emily lent in close and looked directly into his eyes. Reid physically gulped and shook his head as Emily slowly walked past him and into his apartment. He closed the door leaning against it for a moment to steady himself.

Emily leaned effortlessly against the back of the sofa. As Spence walked in and saw her she took his breath away again, all the composure he'd made the effort to gain had gone. Emily looked amazing, so sexy and sultry. He knew she could tell the effect she was having on him and he could tell she was enjoying every moment of it. He just hoped this wasn't some cruel Halloween trick.

"So if the party is cancelled" Emily was looking directly at him, her voice soft yet playful "what's with all the decorations?"

Spence looked round his room as if he had completely forgotten the hours he and Garcia spent getting it ready.

"Um" he paused "it's only just cancelled, do you really want the details?" he realised he was walking slowly towards her as he spoke not breaking eye contact for a second.

"Honestly, no." Emily smiled as she slowly pushed away from the sofa and walked towards the kitchen. She knew Spence was watching every step she took.

In the kitchen Emily poured two large glasses of red wine. She took a large gulp to steady her nerves. As she drunk it, it mixed with the half bottle she had had while getting ready. Emily had needed a drink just to get into her outfit. She had come here tonight with the full intension of letting Spence know she wanted to him, but she never for one moment thought she would be alone with him. Emily was fed up of dating jerks. She admired Spence's intelligence and his boy like outlook on the world, his smile, the way his hair flopped into his eyes, the great sense of humour his was unaware that he had, she could go on. Emily took another small sip considering her next move. She topped up her glass, turned round and spotted a huge bowl of popcorn in the centre of the table. Taking the glass in one hand and the bottle in the crook of her elbow she grabbed the bowl and headed back into the lounge.

Lighting the last candle Spence couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to himself. It wasn't quite what he expected but nothing to do with this evening was what he expected.

"Movie night" Emily had returned. Spencer took the popcorn from her and followed round to sit on the sofa. Emily put the glasses and bottle down onto the solid wood coffee table. She started to flick through the movies on the laptop. She found 'Bram Stoker's Dracula', it somehow seemed appropriate. Settling back she handed Spence a glass. "Hope you're going to save me from the scary bits." Emily said moving closer to Spence and getting comfy.

Spence was feeling far from comfy as Emily snuggled up next to him. His breath was short and shallow and his heart was racing; his senses were on high alert, everything was magnified. As he put his arm and cloak around her shoulders, the feel of her bare skin made his spine tingle. The smell of the heavy musky scent she was wearing filled his head with wild ideas. Emily's voice was softer than usual and Spence knew he could listen to her for hours without actually hearing a word of what she was saying. She looked so unbelievably sexy. He wanted to reach down and kiss her but was so scared it would ruin everything; so he let his hand slip down to her hips and tried to relax and enjoy their time together.

. . . . . . . . . . .

As Dracula moved closer to his prey on screen so Emily moved closer to Spence. He could feel each breath she took by his ear. She nuzzled in closer to his neck, shielding her eyes from the screen. Spence swore her lips brushed the edge of his jaw. He tried hard to concentrate on anything other than what Emily was doing to him right now.

"I thought you were going to protect me?" she said quietly. Spencer shifted in his seat bringing his arm and cloak further round her, engulfing her in a sea of black.

"I'll tell you when it's over" Spence's voice was huskier than usual as he fought to control himself. Emily slipped her arm around him and felt him tense as she did so. She moved her head down on to his chest and listened to his racing heart beat. "It's gone"

"Mmmm" she moaned softly.

"No really Em, it's gone, the power must be out" she felt him start to make a move but with a gentle pull on his arm she kept him where his was. She hadn't plucked up the courage to come this far to back out now. Looking up into his eyes she decided to make her move.

"Well we'll have to find another way to entertain ourselves won't we." Slowly Spence touch her cheek with his hand and gently, ever so gently, he kissed her. Emily kissed him back, putting her hand round the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair, doing anything to make sure that this moment lasted.

Soon their kisses become more passionate, tongues eagerly exploring yet still managing to be soft and sensual. Emily let out a quiet moan as Spence's hand slipped down her neck, over her breast and onto her waist pulling her even closer. She moved her legs round so that she was sat on Spence's lap. He begun to slowly kiss his way down her neck, she lent her head back to encourage him. She may well have spent nights fantasising about Spencer Reid but she never thought for one moment he would truly live up to her fantasy. Maybe there wasn't a subject he wasn't an expert on! Emily let him lean her slowly back on the sofa as he continued to caress and kiss her.

Spence opened his eyes and looked up at Emily's face, this wasn't a dream it was truly happening. Her look of pure pleasure was all the encouragement he needed to continue. His Halloween treat tasted good so far he thought as he delicately traced his fingers over the pattern on her corset. She looked up at him as he lent over her and pulled him down onto her for another more passionate kiss.

Emily couldn't keep her hands, or for that matter any part of her, off him. She started to undo his clothes wishing to make him feel as on fire as she did right then. But her moves were intercepted, Spence was in no rush; they had all night. Carefully but forcefully he moved her hands above her head as he carried on kissing and biting her neck. She moaned, louder and longer than before, no-one had made her feel like this before, not purely from kisses. She let out a little laugh, it's always the quiet ones, the ones you don't expect. Oh how true she; thought as she bit her bottom letting Spence have complete control of her.

Spencer was enjoying the reaction of her body to everything he did. He wanted tonight to last forever. He loved Emily and wanted to do everything he could to make sure she loved him back, eternally. She wasn't just his 'Halloween Honey' she was much more of a treat than that.

"**True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about but few have seen"**

**Author Unknown**


End file.
